Setét éjszaka
by LisaCavanaugh
Summary: Töménytelen hülyeség. Angelus-szal közösen írtuk, egyik nyáron, hajnal kettőkor : Nagyon beteg. Nem vicc. :D


**Setét éjszaka**

Éjszaka volt. Sötét éjszaka. Hideg éjszaka. Szeles éjszaka. Valami esett. Az égből; de nem eső. Békák!? Sajnos Murdel és Szkálli nem értek rá erre, hogy ezt megnézzék. Pedig ez igazán a paranormális jelenségek közé sorolható volt.

A Lila Akác közben egy sötét inges alak várakozott. Sötét szándékkal. Egy Trabantban ült, és szemével követte az ablaktörlők monoton mozgását, majd ránézett a visszapillantó tükör helyére szerelt kakukkos órára, mivel az épp akkor ütötte el a szembe jövő sávban a hajnali két órát.

Ezalatt az ablaktörlő vígan kente szét a szélvédőre potyogó békák belsőségeit, míg a férfi már szinte ki sem látott az autóból. Mikor véget ért a kakukkolás, megfogta a botját, kiszállt a nyikorgó ajtajú kocsiból, feje fölé emelte a botot (nem, nem azt!), megnyomta a boton lévő gombot, és láss csodát: egy esernyő. Elbicegett az egyik csinosan zöldre mázolt ajtóhoz, majd újra megnyomta a boton lévő gombot, mire az esernyő a modern csúcstechnikának köszönhetően ismét eredeti formájában pompázott.

És hogy mit akart ennél az ajtónál? Hát bekopogni. Ezt meg is tette. Épp az imént. De választ nem kapott; ezért megismételte az előző, megerőltető műveletet. A sokadik kopogtatás után végre választ kapott. Egy nő nyitott ajtót, egy hihetetlenül odaszekszuáló, skarlátvörös babydollban.

Hirtelen egy villám cikázott keresztül az égen, s ez megvilágította a sötét alak arcát, aki gyorsan, kivillantotta vámpírfogait, amiről néhány vércsepp cseppent le.

- Hú ár jú? – ászkd dö nő magyarhangja, Györgyi Anna

- House. Greg House. De Ő kicsoda??? – kérdezte ledöbbenve a férfi, a nő mögött felbukkanó izompacsirta hústoronyra mutogatván.

A nő hátrafordult, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ja, hogy ő? Hát Miszter Muszkli; a lefolyótisztítóm. Duguláselhárítást is vállal.

- A jelszavam: Minden lefolyó legyen átfolyó!- vágott közbe az imént említett, majd elviharzott, hogy tovább hárítsa a dugulást, mivel a fürdőszobában már vészesen magas volt a vízszint.

- A véredért jöttem, Lisza Kádi! – a férfi levette a napszemüvegét, ami mellesleg teljesen fölöslegesen volt rajta, hiszen hajnal kettő volt. Sötét éjszaka. Hideg éjszaka. Szeles Mónika. Combos Edina. Meg a Fekete Pákó, aki szintén sötét alak. Kívül is belül is.

Ezalatt a háttérben Peeping Tom Mojo című száma szólt.

- Á, hogy maga az House – szólt Kádi, mikor meglátta a sötétben is hihetetlenül, felsőbbrendűen, istenien ragyogó égszínkék szempárt.

Közben a Trabantba épített ultramodern zenelejátszórendszer átváltott a Sextasy című számra.

Nem az én számra. Hanem a Sextasy-éra.

- Mit akar? – Kérdezte Lisza, nagyon Kádira jellemző stílusban.

- Már mondtam. A véredet!

- Beszívott House?

- Á, nem, kedd van, csak részeg vagyok…

- De ma szerda van – forgatta a nő szemeit. Azokat a szépeket. – Biztos, hogy csak ennyit akar? – Rázta meg kacéran csípőjét, miközben szmájlingolt, csak sajnos azt nem vette észre, hogy a babydoll alsója lecsúszott róla, így Háusz megcsodálhatta a nő összes alsó tartozékát. – Bocs , egy kicsit nagy rám – kapott észbe Lisza. – Miszter Muszklié…

Háusz érezte, hogy szűk már a nadrágja, ezért úgy döntött, leveszi. A boxeralsójával együtt.

Kádinak a döbbenettől leesett a… babydoll felsőrésze is. Egészen a bokájáig.

- Befáradna végre? – kérdezte Kádi, s elállt az ajtóból, hogy utat engedjen a férfinak. – Nem vette észre, hogy Bree, Lynette, Gaby, Susan, Katherine, Mike, Carlos és Edie is a hátsófelét tanulmányozza…?

Mikor becsukták az ajtót, a férfi úgy döntött, hogy a pólóját is leveszi. Kádi és Háusz néhány percig egymást bámulták. Lisza elismerő pillantást vetett a férfi meredező botjára. Igen, ARRA. Mikor befejezték egymás vizsgálását, Greg a nőhöz sétált, beletúrt annak gesztenyebarna hajába, s heves csókot nyomott az ajkára. Kádi megfogta a férfi botját. Nem, nem azt (még). Hanem, ami a kezében volt. Kicsavarta belőle, és elhajította. Egy másodperccel később hangos csörömpölés hallatszott; valószínűleg az egyik ablak tört ki, de ez nem zavarta meg őket a kellemes elfoglaltság közben. Meztelen testük egymáshoz simult. Elkezdtek a hálószoba közepén elterülő ágy irányába botorkálni…

House pár órával később kikelt az ágyból és önnön magára rángatta a nadrágját.

- Hova mész? – Nyafogta Lisza.

- Sietek, mert napfelkelte előtt haza kell érnem… és a kocsit sem zártam be.

Miután felöltözött, kilépett a sötét éjszakában. Hideg éjszakába. Szeles éjszakába.

Megeresztett egy önelégült vigyort, beszállt a Trabantjába, s füstölgő kipufogóval elhajtott a békákkal borított úton…


End file.
